


it's been awhile

by jswoon2



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's been away on a case too long and Spencer misses him. As always Derek makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been awhile

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in AU because only Derek is in the BAU still. Spencer is a college professor.
> 
> (Will be checked for mistakes again later. Unbeta'd.)

1.

It starts with Derek pushing Spencer up against the front door. At the very least he has the decency to wait for the door to close to do so. They start off kissing, gradually taking off their clothes as they make their way to the bedroom. Derek only stumbles once, kicking a book laying on the ground. Spencer apologizes for the mess by cupping his hand over the front of Derek's pants.

In the comfort of their own bedroom, all clothes are off. With one push, Derek has Spencer bouncing on the bed on his back for him. After long trips, Spencer is always so easily moved in bed, willing to go anywhere as long as Derek keeps touching him, keeps contact with him in some way. Today, he chooses to do a bit of manhandling until Spencer has his head at the foot of the bed.

"I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours, how's that sound, pretty boy?" Derek traces the outline of Spencer's lips with his finger, catching the skin with his thumb for the slightest moment. "You want my thick cock down your throat, baby?"

Reaching for Derek only to have his hands slapped away, Spencer moans, nodding eagerly as he tries to find his words. Very few things render Spencer Reid speechless but Derek's dirty mouth is one of them.

"Open up, baby." Derek says, holding his cock up to Spencer's lips. He's not fully hard now but he knows that once Spencer has his mouth on him, he will be.

At first it's a stretch. Spencer can't take all of Derek's cock at once. Just the slightest effort turns his lips red and puffy. The second time he slips in Spencer's mouth, the male sucks, wanting to keep the girth, the weight on his tongue. Derek is ever the one to please, leaning forward until he's buried in the back of his throat with his balls resting against Spencer's chin. Derek hears a small noise of discontent but when he tries to pull off to let his boyfriend breathe, he feels two hands at the back of his thighs holding him there.

Greedily, when Derek does actually pull away, Spencer arches up, chasing the latter's cock with a little teeth and tongue. Catching the sensitive foreskin, Spencer pulls the length back to his mouth, slipping his tongue beneath the warm layer. Derek moans, stroking his cock until the foreskin covers the whole head. Without hesitation Spencer pushes his lips around the tip, slipping his tongue out so his boyfriend can see it. See the way his tongue laps at the slit from underneath.

Holding his hand against Spencer's throat, just a reminder of who's in charge, he plunges forward again, locking his thighs against the male's temples. It's sloppy. Spencer chokes a little bit out of surprise. Like before, all Spencer does is hold him closer.

Derek finishes down Spencer's throat and he swallows it all.

2.

Round two Spencer decides he wants to ride Derek's fingers, fuck himself on them until he comes. He quite eagerly gets onto the bed, bracing himself on his hands and knees with his ass canted upward. Spencer's skin is alright slightly twinged with pink and Derek wants to see just how much redder he can make it.

Getting onto the bed, Derek brings his hand down on Spencer's left cheek, letting it smack against the swell of his ass. By Spencer's whimper Derek can tell that it feels better than it sounds. Hearing a muttered, "Again," Derek presses his hand against the other side. Whether from embarrassment over enjoying it or from pleasure, Spencer flushes again, grateful his boyfriend can't see.

"How bad you want my fingers, pretty boy?" Derek asks, rubbing the reddened skin. Groping the flesh, he pulls just enough to leave his finger prints behind.

Resting his head on the mattress, shoving his hips back, Spencer chokes out, "So bad. I need them - I need them so bad."

Considering the request for a moment, Derek decides that as indulging he likes to be - as hard as it is to deny Spencer - he chooses that this time, he's going to pleasure his own self first.

"Show me your tight hole, baby. Let me see you." Derek encourages, reaching forward to slip his finger against the tight pucker. He drags his finger until it catches. From the way Spencer reaches back eagerly to pull his cheeks apart and the way he moans is the best indication that he doesn't mind waiting a little while for what he wants. Derek never fails to deliver.

Licking his lips, Derek gets on his knees and leans forward with a hand on his cock until he has his face buried in Spencer's ass. A quick inhale of his boyfriend's natural scent, where he's purest, makes his cock twitch. Derek can tell when he peeks his tongue out for a quick taste that Spencer shaved and cleaned himself just for him. Pulling back for air, he dives in again, putting his lips on the quivering hole and sucks.

"Fuck, Derek, fuck. Your tongue, Der." Spencer sputters, toes curling.

Along with his tongue, Derek slips a finger in until the first knuckle. He doesn't get another chance to breathe before Spencer has his hand holding the back of his head.

Spencer forgets his request and comes from Derek's tongue and two fingers.

3.

Avoiding the wet patches on the bed, it's unanimously decided that now's the time for love making. Actual love making. Not rough fucking. Just sweet sex.

This time, Spencer lets Derek choose. He decides that he wants Spencer on his side. A knee on each side of his boyfriend, he kneels until Spencer is ready, has his legs just like Derek wants him. Then it's a nice slide in. Spencer is always so hot, so tight for Derek. From experience, he knows just what his boyfriend likes to feel upon initial penetration. The moment the thick cockhead pops through, Spencer tightens, keeping his legs together. From above Derek watches the way his cock disappears, moaning at the sensation.

On their second anniversary, the statistical and always clinical Doctor Reid proposed the idea of having sex without a condom. It had shocked Derek. They were most definitely committed, exclusive to each other but Spencer found being careful so important that the idea didn't even cross his mind to ever bring up. Now that Derek got a small taste of what it felt like to fuck his boyfriend without the latex barrier, he would never willingly go back.

Spencer can only keep his legs together for long before he wavers, trying to get his boyfriend inside deeper since Derek isn't moving fast enough. The hint is read loud and clear. When Derek is fully sheathed, he lingers, allowing Spencer to adjust. Spencer gives Derek the go ahead, pulling Derek to him, on top of him for a kiss. Derek can vaguely taste his come on the male's tongue, slightly salty.

Derek thrusts with really no pattern. He put so much force behind it that when he pushes his hips forward Spencer moves with him. Even still, he isn't doing what Spencer wants - needs. "Seriously, Derek, harder. Fuck me like you mean it. I want - fuck - bruises in the morning." Spencer certainly isn't afraid of telling Derek what he wants.

So Derek gives. He climaxes not once, but _twice_ , when Spencer won't let him pull out. Doesn't want to let him go.

5.

The fifth round, Derek is tired. He's come more than he had intended in one night but Spencer is still trying to coax more out of him. The older man manages to stand his ground long enough to convince his insatiable boyfriend of a different plan.

"Trust me, baby, later. Wanna plug you up for now, keep you all stretched for me. Don't pretend you don't like it. I know you like to keep my come in you as long as possible." Derek goads his boyfriend, rubbing his thighs with his hands. Right now Spencer is on top of him. His cock his soft but Spencer won't move. He's determined to try and get Derek hard again.

"Der, one more time. Just one more time, I promise." Spencer says, rocking his hips. Unfortunately all it does is make a little dribble of come leak out. Without even thinking Spencer pouts. Derek is quick to respond, stuffing two of his fingers into Spencer's well used hole to prevent more from coming out.

"I'm gonna do it. The plug will keep you ready for me." Derek knows Spencer will eventually agree so he retrieves the plug from their bedside table drawer with his free hand. "See, baby? I know it's not nearly as big as me but just imagine it later. We'll be able to pull it out and you can just sit on my fat cock afterward, no problem."

In the end, Derek works the thick plug into Spencer's ass, listening to the male whimper how it's not the same as having Derek inside him. They lay together for ten minutes before Derek passes out from exhaustion. Half an hour later he wakes up with Spencer sucking his cock, fresh come on his chest.

-

Derek can't decide which is more tiring: working on a case, or coming home to his boyfriend.


End file.
